1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor and method for supporting unit design such as sheet feeding design.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a simulator is generally used to examine a design by using three-dimensional CAD data created before an actual machine is produced.
For example, examining a designed apparatus, such as a copier and a laser beam printer, for feeding a sheet consumable item such as paper has been demanded before a prototype apparatus is actually produced based on the design.
In order to examine a paper feeder design, a designer may model a paper feeder unit by three-dimensional CAD, define a main section, and create a two-dimensional drawing for providing a section of the paper feeder unit. Then, the designer may create a drawing having, as additional information, parameters of units required for performing a simulation of paper-feeding, such as a paper path, a sensor, a feeding roller, a mylar and a flapper.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show display examples of feeding analysis results. FIG. 10 shows a relationship between performance of sensors (PS-A and PS-B) and motors/a clutch (Al-a, Al-b and B) disposed at positions through which paper virtually passes and a time axis in a paper feeding design. These sensors detect whether a sheet passes therethrough or not. FIG. 11 is a diagram (sheet line diagram) illustrating a total distance that a sheet travels with respect to a time from which the sheet begins to move.
However, performing a sheet feeding simulation only once is generally difficult to obtain an optimum condition for a sheet feeding design. Therefore, a simulation must be repeated with randomly changed parameters for a 3D-model of a paper feeder.